


The Watcher Tells No Tales, Only Memories.

by WaffleChocobo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Gen, mentions of Pamde Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 01:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6175639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaffleChocobo/pseuds/WaffleChocobo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi Wan had locked all the memories of his past away but now one with the force he must face them. A slight retelling of the original trilogy from Obi Wan's point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Watcher Tells No Tales, Only Memories.

He felt foolish. For years he had locked the memories of Anakin, his padawan, away. Choosing only to remember Vader and the glimpses of him that foretold his creation. Ben, no, Obi Wan he was one with the force now the change of name seems rather pointless. Of course he had felt anger and most of all regret but most days Obi Wan only focused on all of the innocents lost in the Jedi's fall. 

 

He ignored the memories of Anakin doing his best to disown them and shove the ghosts of who they once were into the burning sun. It was only when Luke asked, his father’s lightsaber in hand destroying years of his control with a smile and an innocent question. He had Anakin's smile.

 

"What was my father like?"

 

The memories already flowing back for a moment Obi Wan allowed himself to remember Anakin the first member of his family the emperor had destroyed.

 

"He was an amazing pilot and an even better friend." Obi Wan told Luke, lost somewhere in a memory.

 

"How did he die?" Luke asked sullen, in that moment he saw traces of Padme in his face as well.

 

Luke would later accuse him of lying but he only told him the truth as he believed it.

 

"Vader killed him."

 

Because there was no way Anakin could be Vader. His brother was dead and Palpatine made his corpse dance to his horrible opera. After that moment it was still painful but easier to accept who Anakin was. His brief time spent teaching Luke was rehabilitating in many ways. For one he had not experienced much human contact in the years of his self-imposed exile and now he was in the company of Luke, a rogue and a Wookiee.

 

The company was pleasurable but the force told Obi Wan such peace would not last long. At the time it did not occur to him to even imagine what would shatter it. Millions of voices cried out in terror and were suddenly silenced. Obi Wan had lost count of how many lives had been lost in Palpatine’s mad quest for power. Once such actions would have evoked such rage but now it seemed like the only emotion he could conjure was sorrow.

 

As soon as they left hyperspace an eerie peace consumed him. Obi Wan knew Vader was near and he must face him one final time. It was as unavoidable as the tractor beam dragging them forward. Once abroad he secured Luke's safety and went to stop the tractor beam, even Vader, if the force was true. The walk was silent and full of ghosts. Qui-Gon's comforting hand touched his shoulder and mouthed reassurances before being replaced by Mace who silently walked beside him into the breach.

 

The ghost changed a final time to Anakin young unscarred smiling and radiating innocence. He ran ahead looking back at Obi Wan occasionally as if he was telling some grand story but eventually he ran into the darkness and disappeared leaving only Vader in his place. Obi Wan had not seen Vader since Mustafar but he preferred the menacing creature before him to the one who wore his padawan's face that he left to the lava.

 

The moment their blades met Obi Wan had no doubts this was his end. But he fought on with each strike he gained acceptance and knowledge of what was to come. When Vader finally cut him down it was freeing, finally he was one with the force. All life that ever was or will be flowed through him and they were almost one; almost. The force informed him there was still more he must do before he could join it fully.

 

The Sith must die and Luke was the only one left who could destroy them. So Obi Wan began to guide Luke with the force through battles and in the end to Yoda. From there, he merely watched the events unfold until Luke decided to leave. They tried to stop him but Luke, ever Anakin's son, ignored them and rushed off to save his friends from danger.

The encounter was not as disastrous as Obi Wan had feared it would be but plans were damaged nonetheless. Luke had found out who his father and that changed everything. Luke suddenly lost interest in revenge and became infected with his mother’s idealism along with his father’s stubbornness.

 

"There is still good in him." Luke insisted, evoking long lost memories of his mother who had once said the same.

 

Even Obi Wan had refused to kill Vader once, believing Anakin was still there but he was gone and they had all suffered for it. No matter how much he told Luke that or no matter the tone. Eventually his training was done and Yoda's time finally ran out. Leaving Luke the last Jedi to fix their mistakes.

 

He was wrong once again instead of looking at the situation once more, he was blinded by betrayal, anger as well as the code. Luke was right. Anakin was still there buried deep under anger, pain, and Palpatine's machinations. Obi Wan watched as Anakin killed the emperor restoring balance to the force just as the prophecy said. He watched Luke attempt to save his father with all his might, only to feel a rush of pride and relief when Anakin finally stopped him. He smiled, said his last words and finally found peace.

 

It took a few moments for Anakin to die but he didn't suffer. Obi Wan was glad for that and to have a moment to prepare for the rush of memories that would course through the force the moment Anakin joined it.

 

Witnessing Anakin's memories were enlightening. He saw himself through Anakin's eyes, he saw a figure who was distant and always ahead. He could see all the moments big or small that combined together making Anakin prime picking for Palpatine. Even though some memories hurt, Obi Wan did his best to commit it to memory. Because if the force flowed back and gave them life again he wanted to do better. If gifted a second chance he would make things right and keep his family from falling.

 

When the memories stopped it took a moment for Anakin to form. Apparently he too had chosen to stay behind and watch over Luke.

 

Seeing him here again now they both had an understanding. There was nothing left to say. So Obi Wan walked forward embracing Anakin and the feelings he had ignored for years. It was peaceful and so right. He felt foolish.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I'd like to thank my dear friend BorrowedBlueBox for helping with the details and editing this. You are truly the best. Please with free to leave critique or other comments.


End file.
